


【PWP】格罗苏拉x利利乌姆

by Lan_Cheer



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer





	

　　季节虽然已经是夏天，太阳落山之后，房间里通风的地方却完全不会觉得热。虽然并未处在弗拉瓦乌区，利利乌姆的宅邸却仍旧保持了那里的风格。从阳台上灌进来的晚风把窗帘吹得鼓鼓作响，干燥的空气很快爬上了格罗苏拉的脚踝。

　　赤裸的身体在丝质床单上冰凉的触感，性器上濡湿而略显粗糙的摩擦，手腕上已经磨破皮的火辣痛觉，究其原因，全都来自于此刻俯在自己腿间，长着酒窝的男人。源自与其他弗拉瓦乌区居民一样对白色的喜爱，利利乌姆只披着白色的睡袍，猫一般匍匐在床尾，伸出舌头一点一点舔舐格罗苏拉的性器。舌头上浅浅的如同绒毛样的触感，加上被舔湿的部分沾到空气时的凉意，连阴囊都被小心翼翼地吮吸爱抚着，阴茎也已经硬挺到了胀痛的程度，利利乌姆却完全没有要把它含进嘴里的意思，仍旧是不紧不慢地亲吻，偶尔嘴唇分开的片刻，舌尖从唇齿的缝隙中探出，和唇瓣柔软的触感反差开来，湿润地从下体上滑过。耳边传来来自己喉咙的呻吟，格罗苏拉用理智阻止，空气里便只剩下短促而略微窒息的吐气声。

　　利利乌姆的嘴唇终于包覆住阴茎的首端的时候，格罗苏拉的整个身体都紧绷起来。被分开立起的大腿内侧，利利乌姆脸颊和耳饰的触感电流般穿过脊椎，从床垫上弓起的后背将腰身用力挺进，连脚趾都用力蜷缩了起来。狠狠咬住下唇的牙齿仍旧泄漏出哽咽似的呻吟，绑住手腕的粗绳猛地拉紧，原本就已经磨得发红的皮肤疼得像是烧起来了一样。利利乌姆用来绑他的绳子从来都不是什么精致的道具，除了粗细上的差别之外，他们看起来就和将麻袋封口的麻绳或是船夫用的纤绳没什么不同。对于将格罗苏拉的手臂举过头顶，将他的双腕绑在床柱上的行为，利利乌姆向来乐此不疲。整个性交的过程中，格罗苏拉的双手都不被允许触碰自己或是利利乌姆身体上的任何部位，他所能做的，就是让自己的双臂在长时间的绑缚中渐渐发麻，直到因为失血产生针刺般的痛觉，然后完全失去力气。就和他现在的处境一样。

　　“没事的，不必多虑，格罗苏拉长官。你只要按我说的去做就可以了。”

　　这是利利乌姆最喜欢对他说的一句话。就像现在格罗苏拉在多瓦王国的政变和ACCA的局势中所起的作用那样，格罗苏拉在利利乌姆的床上仍旧没有选择的权力。利利乌姆温热的嘴唇包裹着格罗苏拉的性器，吸吮的力度把空气排除得恰到好处。被伸展到平整的舌头几乎是吸附在了阴茎的表面，舌面上粗糙的触感和口腔黏膜发烫的光滑同时在格罗苏拉的性器上紧缩。像是能够看透格罗苏拉的内心一样，把鼻尖埋到他下体毛发中的利利乌姆发出了温吞的呻吟，带着鼻音的丝滑声线享受地隐没在一次次吞吐中。格罗苏拉的呼吸随着腿间头部的移动变得急促，柔软的深棕色短发偶尔划过皮肤的时候，实质的嗓音便会从舌尖窜出，然后又立刻被收紧的喉结打断。

　　聚焦在阴茎顶端的快感只需要一瞬间的压迫就可以得到释放，利利乌姆就偏偏可以在这样精妙的时间点上停下来，坐在床尾望着他笑。如果不是因为脸颊上的绯红和唇瓣残留着的湿润，利利乌姆看起来几乎和在床上僵硬地扭动着腰身的格罗苏拉没有关联。

　　“你知道自己现在是什么表情吗，格罗苏拉长官？”利利乌姆的视线仍旧半阖着眼睑，即便是做着这样的事情，他的脸上依然没有情色的表情。嘴角扬起的笑意没有温度，说话的语气也和平日里会议时的发言没有区别。

　　格罗苏拉在他的目光中侧过脸去，就算不看向他，对方的存在仍旧刻在了知觉里。

　　“哦？逃避现实吗？还真不像你的作风啊。”尾音些微的气声像是隐藏在话语中的笑意，顺着腿根滑向臀瓣的手掌来回抚弄了几次之后，修长的手指便将指尖送到下身的穴口。“还是说，太像你的作风呢？”

　　入口被明显的异物感戳动玩弄的时候，格罗苏拉再次咬紧了牙关。拇指指纹的粗糙触感从柔软的黏膜上滑过，格罗苏拉的阴茎猛地颤抖起来，接着便感觉到了从穴口探入的温热物体。被抬起双腿的人明明是自己，格罗苏拉却似乎是在看过去的一刻才意识到这一点一样。利利乌姆的头仍旧埋在他的腿间，只是这次连脸都很难看见。从下身入口滑过的整片湿润让他的背脊无法克制地震颤，格罗苏拉猛地仰起头颅，下颚和喉咙便毫不防范地暴露出来。拼命想要扼制的呻吟终于在舌尖顶入后穴的一刻释放出来，自己都难以置信的尖细嗓音，还有视线猛然失焦的模糊。后穴在对方的舔舐中不受控制地湿润，活体般在体内蠕动的错觉，带着热度的呼吸断续喷洒在私处的暴露感。

　　格罗苏拉开始回忆自己是怎么陷入这种境地的。

　　5长官惯例的会议在这次却显得尤为沉重。格罗苏拉决定在这次会议上向大家摊牌。

　　会议开始的时候没有任何人说话，四位长官的视线都牢牢地锁在格罗苏拉身上。虽然已经做好了全盘托出的打算，格罗苏拉却并没有急于开口。

　　第一个打破沉寂的人果然是利利乌姆。

　　“格罗苏拉长官，开始吧。”

　　并不是在催促，语气里也没有责难的意思。只是好像在大家都忘了言语的情况下，做了那个好心提醒的人。因为是利利乌姆，所以可以做到这样。

　　“我来说一下有关吉恩·欧塔斯的事。”格罗苏拉最终决定从这里开始。吉恩·欧塔斯，多瓦王国政治漩涡的中心，看起来漫不经心又沉迷烟瘾的男人，到头来却是发动政变的关键人物。即便是消息再怎么闭塞的地区，到了这会儿，情报也应该已经传得满天飞了。“我认为，政变应该以ACCA为核心。”说出这句话的一刻也就等同于承认了自己是政变的主要策划者，将“各个区的疑问”放在这句话前面，也改变不了自己把自己推上了风口浪尖的事实。

　　“那么，获得欧塔斯身为政变桥梁这一情报呢？”

　　“没错，这并非是获得，而是我传出去的。”格罗苏拉继续解释，这样一来，无论是半年前就开始在各个区流传的政变传闻，还是出身王室的欧塔斯正在寻求盟友这件事，都变成了格罗苏拉宏大计划的一个部分。

　　在格罗苏拉向长官们解释着发起政变的原因和计划的时候，利利乌姆一直闭着眼睛，看起来几乎是漫不经心的闭目养神。可那不代表他真的不在意格罗苏拉在说些什么，即使格罗苏拉想要说的话，他十有八九也能猜出来。

　　“希望你们也考虑一下，我们的下一任国王是想要废除ACCA，并施行王家独裁的施万王子。为了不让那个王子坐上宝座，为了守护秩序，引发政变。欧塔斯是个向往国家和平的公正的人，把他推举为下任国王，才能继续维持这个国家的安定。可他已经被多瓦家除籍，用正当方法是做不到的。所以才让他与政变派联手，从而逐渐获得各方拥立。为了ACCA的未来，各位认为如何呢？这对国民完全无害，因为这是一场由守护国民安全的ACCA所主导的政变。”

　　“格罗苏拉长官，这件事为什么在最开始时没对我们挑明呢？”利利乌姆终于将视线转向他的时候，脸上仍旧是和平时一样的温和表情。不过，即使是再怎么迟钝的人，也该听出他话里的暗示。

　　“在不确认各区对政变的态度的情况下，是不可行的。”格罗苏拉的回答例行公事。事情到了这个地步，他已经不再确定自己是被推到这个位置上来的。无论是思维模式也好，说话问答也好，他的大脑已经完全站在了政变策划者的立场去考虑问题，交代事实的尺度，维护自身的筹码，即使不去特意考虑，身体也会做出与角色相符合的行动。“利利乌姆长官果然还是不能接受我的提议吗？”

　　“不。这次我与格罗苏拉长官意见一致，我赞成。”利利乌姆在其余三人惊异的眼光中抛出了自己的意见。

　　“你们两个的意见居然一致，这是第一次吧？”帕斯蒂斯的两只手肘都撑在桌面，双手在下巴底下搭出好看的桥梁。束在脑后的金发自然地垂到肩上，金色的肩章的衬托让他看起来像是某个为肖像画摆好姿势的古老贵族。

　　“虽然在某些方面有待商榷，可ACCA的存在能够守护这个国家的未来，如果没有其他方式能够保护ACCA的话，诸位意下如何？”即便在这种时候利利乌姆仍旧没有忘记自己“持保留意见”的设定。不过，几乎在所有问题上都持对立意见的两个人在政变这样的事情上却难得一见的一致，要说不引人怀疑也是不可能的。

　　这里会是破绽吗？其余的三个长官会意识到这是他们联手演出的戏码么？

　　“也就是说，接下来发生的政变将由ACCA主导咯？你们两个的意见都一致了，我简直找不到反对的理由啊。”

　　派因的感叹证实了他们演出的有效。如果是在平时，在重大的决策面前，其余的三个长官即使找不到反对的理由，心中便会下意识地把利利乌姆当作保障，哪怕自己想不出反对的理由，或是碍于情面不愿当面与格罗苏拉意见冲突，至少也会有利利乌姆担任那个反对的角色。而在政变这样的大事面前，连最可靠的反对者都出乎意料地站在了格罗苏拉的一边，对于三个长官来讲，大多少有些措手不及。

　　帕斯蒂斯把食指竖到嘴边，用“斯维茨的风景”这样的理由表明了立场。谁都知道斯维茨的现状谈不上好，对于斯维茨的区民来讲，无论是政治体制还是经济制度都存在需要改变的地方，轻描淡写地用“风景”这样的说法带过，就好像真的把维持这种现状的问题全都掩盖掉了。当然，谁都知道帕斯蒂斯真正在乎的从不是斯维茨的风景。不过这一点，谁也不需要挑明就是了。

　　斯佩德作为最后一个发表意见的人，仍旧没有提出反对，然而在五个人当中最为年长的斯佩德却指出了这件事最为重要的两个关键——“赌上ACCA存亡”和格罗苏拉的主导。

　　“我只是个发牌人罢了。”

　　“没什么可担心的。”利利乌姆的声音从听筒里传过来，凭着这样掺杂了电波流动，仿佛带着噪点的声音，仍旧能看见电话那一头男人悠扬地弯起嘴角，唯独眼中没有笑意的表情。明明是弗拉瓦乌区的出身，却好像和那个区的任何一个人都不同。“‘只是个发牌人’这句话有点多余了吧，格罗苏拉长官？是不是该举杯庆祝一下了？”

　　是啊，原本他只是依照利利乌姆所说的，来到利利乌姆的宅邸举杯庆祝一下而已，只是情况不知为什么，又发展成了这个样子。

　　利利乌姆是从来不会进入他的，可是他却会煞费苦心地为格罗苏拉扩张。等到利利乌姆的两只手指都足够进入的时候，他便从格罗苏拉体内去刺激他的前列腺。

　　即使大脑清楚地意识到这不过是正常的生理反应而已，胸口却仍旧因为产生了快感的自己而紧缩起来。利利乌姆将放置在格罗苏拉体内的手指勾起之后，平滑指甲的坚硬触感便在紧致的肌理中突兀划过，格罗苏拉下意识地并拢双腿，胸前的白发从肩膀滑到身后，过分敏感的皮肤只是因为这样微痒的刺激就变得通红。身着白袍的利利乌姆将手肘撑在格罗苏拉弯折的膝盖上，在他体内的手指变换着勾起的角度。

　　“会因为被男人的手指玩弄而意乱情迷，格罗苏拉长官现在的样子还真是迷人。”利利乌姆沉下嗓音说话的时候，原本略显轻佻的声线就会变得浓郁起来，“即便知道不能这样下去，却没有任何办法。”

　　弗拉瓦乌区原本就是富饶的自治区，利利乌姆又出身在富贵的家庭，这也许就是他的手指上没有任何一点瑕疵的原因。修长而柔软的手指在体内抽插扩张的时候，那种指节分明的触感就会在身体敏感的状态中被放大数倍。沾上了润滑液的手指会把后穴浸得透湿，这种并非来自于自身的液体却有着体液般的粘稠滑腻。因为口渴而吞咽的嘴唇突然产生了亲吻的渴望，格罗苏拉在这样的情况下抿住了嘴唇，从鼻子里发出的闷哼却莫名地甜腻起来。

　　他和利利乌姆这种无意义的性交，究竟是从什么时候开始的呢。

　　就职典礼的那天，格罗苏拉和其他四个长官一起站在ACCA礼堂的前方，眼中所见是十三个区ACCA各支部凌乱无章的制服——“要让ACCA变得更加团结，如同我们身上的这身制服。是我们这个组织的象征。”这是格罗苏拉在看到那些制服时没有说出口的话。

　　身旁的利利乌姆仿佛听到了他的心声一样，“真是凌乱无章啊。”他没头没尾地说道，接着稍稍偏过视线，对格罗苏拉扬起嘴角。

　　“这样下去，迟早有一天，会变得只需要玩弄后面就可以射出来吧，格罗苏拉长官？”手指仍旧停留在他体内，利利乌姆撑着床面倾过身子，低下头亲吻了格罗苏拉的嘴角。他并没有试图撬开格罗苏拉紧闭的嘴唇，只是伸出舌尖专心致志地舔舐格罗苏拉的唇线。当他的双唇在格罗苏拉的唇边阖起，略微潮湿的吸吮就会把格罗苏拉的唇瓣含入口中。

　　“啊……”埋在体内的手指突然的动作带来错愕的痛觉，格罗苏拉张开嘴，利利乌姆便把唇舌覆上来，用深吻让格罗苏拉发出自己都难以置信的呜咽。

　　利利乌姆第一次主动跟格罗苏拉单独接触是在某次5长官例行的会议之后。那次会议他们并没有讨论什么重要的问题，能够让格罗苏拉感到值得商榷或是留下碎片的记忆都没有，利利乌姆为什么会选择在那次会议之后单独留在格罗苏拉的办公室里，格罗苏拉无法知晓，能够知晓的是，他一直在期待利利乌姆会继续他就职典礼上只说了一半的话，他也知道利利乌姆迟早会来找他。所以等到意识过来的时候，利利乌姆已经站在了离他不到一米远的地方，开口说出的每一句话，都像是能够听到他心声后的回应。

　　“保留各区的特性很重要，可ACCA不能过度执着于这方面，该统一的还是要统一。格罗苏拉长官是否也考虑过这点呢？”

　　在和利利乌姆的情事中，格罗苏拉不需要准备任何东西。利利乌姆有自己的润滑液，也会负责帮格罗苏拉调动情绪，他甚至会自己完成所有润滑和扩张的过程。

　　“你刚刚是不是在想，这种性交是没有意义的？”利利乌姆在把涂满了润滑的手指插进自己的后穴的时候，用接近抽气的声线问道。

　　再次被说中心声的格罗苏拉仍旧选择了沉默。这种事，在一开始没有意义，这么多次之后仍旧没有意义。

　　“距离施万王子即位的日子不远了。各区为了自卫，想必多少也有些危机意识了。政变会发生，这是必定的。我赞同这点，可它不得因自卫而起，应该为守护国民的生活秩序而引发。只要由ACCA主导，就有可能做到。”

　　原本只是政见相同的合作，不知道从什么时候起，自己就踏入了对方的节奏。

　　“你不反对我的意见啊，格罗苏拉长官。我们志同道合，来演一场戏吧。”

　　一旦进入了对方的节奏，就能切身体会到拥有强大的利利乌姆家的支持会让事情的推进变得多么顺利。

　　“稍微动动手腕，就能有不错的效果。”

　　即使清楚对方在自己不知道的地方使了怎样的手段，因为有利于计划的实施，格罗苏拉也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。等到反应过来的时候，好像就不小心把节奏全部交给对方掌控了。

　　“现在我不想停止各区政变派的动作，视察全区的监察科才是最麻烦的。如果吉恩·欧塔斯拥有王室血统，就同时有让他成为下届国王的理由。”

　　利利乌姆第一次提出要留格罗苏拉过夜的时候，格罗苏拉甚至没有多余的想法。直到被绑缚双手的他在利利乌姆体内失禁般地射精。

　　“莫芙正在调查政变的事，必须让她停止。”

　　将手指一根根向体内增加的利利乌姆的脸上终于露出了艳丽的颜色，阖上眼睑的时候浓密的睫毛也覆在泛着湿气的眸子前。开启的唇瓣中泄露出丝线般的呻吟，格罗苏拉的视线没有由来地被男人隐现在下体的手指吸引，肿胀的阴茎便在对方的动作中猛烈跳动起来。

　　“你们两个真是完全相反啊。”会议桌旁的派因用差点要叹气的无奈口吻说道。

　　“是不是永远没有全票通过那一天啊。”帕斯蒂斯倒只有些调笑的意味。

　　“我说的没错吧？顺理成章。给那三个人展现出我们对立的假象，正是为了这一刻。”

　　从最开始达成协定起，利利乌姆就遵照约定，时常在会议上跟格罗苏拉唱反调。因为5长官的决议采用的是少数服从多数的制度，所以面对那些合理的，必要的提议，就算利利乌姆一个人投了反对票，决议到最终仍旧会通过。即便如此，利利乌姆仍旧乐此不疲。作为5长官之首的格罗苏拉，哪怕出于情理考虑也不该跟对方当面而直接的冲突，可利利乌姆倒似乎毫不在意。还不如说，越是格罗苏拉坚持的提议，利利乌姆就越是反对。表面上看着是一副漫不经心的样子，在会议上再怎么固执己见也从未听他提高过声调，可是一旦站在了与格罗苏拉相对的立场上，就无论如何都会坚持到底。

　　要说利利乌姆的态度是无理取闹也不无不可，毕竟他们的这种对立并不是毫无缘由。从经济状况去考虑，弗拉乌瓦区提供着多瓦王国九成的石油供给，相比较之下，即便洛克斯本身的经济并不算差，对国内经济的影响力却要小得多。这样一来，让洛克斯区出身的格罗苏拉作为5长官之首，弗拉瓦乌区出身的利利乌姆会感到不合理，也就是正常的了。

　　刚开始还只是公事上的意见相左，久而久之两个人就好像连气场都不和了起来。虽然没有可以说得上是直接的正面冲突，但即便是在走廊里擦肩而过时例行的点头致意也会让两人身后的下属紧张得说不出话来。

　　“已经没必要再用那种眼神看着我了，今后我们可要意气相投哦。”

　　利利乌姆讲话的节奏总是不疾不徐的，到了一句话的尾音还会不经意地拖长调子，在柔软的声线里波浪般地扬抑语调。每当他这样说话的时候，只要不去听那话里的内容，便会让人误以为他只是在讲朋友之间闲聊的琐事。也许正是因为这样，他轻描淡写地讲出那些看似简单的话语时，才会让人尤其地毛骨悚然。

　　“游戏要是没意思，斯佩德长官他们也会很扫兴的。”

　　坐在椅子里的利利乌姆摇晃酒杯，清亮的淡黄色液体在他棕色的眼眸上映出浅浅的光芒。背对着利利乌姆听他说话的时候，格罗苏拉会没由来地想起黑曼巴在身后吐蛇信的声音。所以当利利乌姆把手指探入格罗苏拉体内，那种危险的“嘶嘶”声便好像就在耳后一样。

　　“接下来也需要瞒着莫芙总部长了。”

　　“她是最难的一关。”

　　利利乌姆在座椅中握住酒瓶，格罗苏拉也就自然而然地移动脚步走了过去。低下头的一刻才意识到酒杯不知道什么时候已经空了，利利乌姆的瓶嘴贴到酒杯边缘，格罗苏拉俯身接酒的时候看起来就像是在向对方鞠躬一样。

　　“做得到的。”利利乌姆说道。

　　“谁知道呢。”格罗苏拉回答。

　　利利乌姆突然一把抓住格罗苏拉的头发，刚刚倒好的香槟就这样洒了一地。“你必须做到。”

　　如果他们身边还有旁人，一定会惊异于利利乌姆竟然也会有这样的声音——冷冽，短促，没有腔调，冰锥一样把人整个钉在那里，无论是内容还是态度都不容置疑。不过如果他们身边真的还有旁人，要惊诧的恐怕就不止是利利乌姆的说话方式了。大概谁也不会想到，身为5长官之首的格罗苏拉，那一头即使在洛克斯区也能够引以为傲的精致白发，在被椅子里的利利乌姆一把抓住的时候，选择了在疼痛中咬紧牙关。他们更加不会想到的是，这张在电视当中不苟言笑的面容，会在利利乌姆的床上露出怎样淫秽的表情。

　　“没事的，不必多虑，格罗苏拉长官。”利利乌姆的声音又恢复了温和的语调，他松开抓着格罗苏拉头发的手，柔软的指尖顺手为他把发丝抚顺，语气像是充满爱意的恋人。他知道这么说会有效，也知道格罗苏拉知道他这么说会有效。也许是因为利利乌姆很喜欢在床上这么对他讲，也可能是为了能够控制他，而故意在床上这么讲。

　　无论是利利乌姆还是格罗苏拉，他们彼此心里都清楚两人之中谁在这段关系里占着主导地位， 然而利利乌姆就是能够用他那双没什么光彩的眼睛凝视着格罗苏拉，然后用最为尊敬的语气称他为“格罗苏拉长官”。出身于弗拉瓦乌区的利利乌姆虽然与同区的区民一样有着牛奶巧克力色的健康肌肤，不同于这个到处都充满花的自治区中洋溢在每个人身上的阳光感，利利乌姆深棕的发色和他深色的眼眸几乎让他的存在成为了弗拉瓦乌唯一的影子，即便是他耳垂上那两个金色的环饰也无法让他获得原本应当与之相配的夺目，就好像是这对昂贵饰品到了他的身上也被轻易掩盖了光辉一般，和他一起隐藏于人群之中。

　　将睡袍扔到一边之后，利利乌姆巧克力色的肌肤便全部展露出来。他的左手抚弄着格罗苏拉的前胸，右手则扶着格罗苏拉的性器一口气坐下去。

　　突然包裹住阴茎的紧致触感让格罗苏拉无法克制地叫出了声，手腕被绳子磨得生疼，可是利利乌姆却毫不在意，自顾自地在他身上律动起来。

　　紧缚着性器的光滑内壁，略微发烫的体温，身体上明显属于男性的重量，再有就是利利乌姆沉迷般的嗓音。双目紧闭的利利乌姆轻轻皱着眉头，脸上是略显疼痛的表情，之前就让人觉得过分浓密的睫毛也在此时被泪水打湿，健康的肤色也浸上了淡淡的绯红。从微微开启的唇瓣中断续传出的呻吟在每一次深入的撞击之后便会拖出情色的长音，而仅仅是内壁与长度的摩擦便能让对方发出足以让背脊发麻的喘息。

　　明明不想继续却仍旧在对方晃动腰部的动作中射精了，格罗苏拉的长发被汗水黏在脸颊上，后背与床单相贴的地方也是令人讨厌的黏腻触感。即便自己已经达到了高潮，利利乌姆却还远远没有。利利乌姆在性交的时候，从不爱抚自己的性器，他只会用后面的刺激让自己高潮。于是，就算是在格罗苏拉刚刚释放过后，阴茎几乎敏感到发痛的状况下，利利乌姆仍旧忘情地在他身上摆动腰肢。面对这样的情形，格罗苏拉就只能将双手紧紧嵌入绑缚着自己的绳索，咬紧牙关不让痛呼从口中泄出。

　　等到利利乌姆终于在他身上释放出来，格罗苏拉的忍耐便也已经到了极限。无论是每次被强制的射精，还是下体被蹂躏的痛感，加上因为需要扼制叫声而屏住的呼吸，都让格罗苏拉怀疑自己随时都会昏过去。

　　其实现在回想起来，从利利乌姆口中第一次出现“政变”这个词，没有选择立刻出声反驳，而是仔细去考虑他的话的可行性的格罗苏拉，在那一刻起就已经输了。蛇一般的男人前倾着身子露出黑曼巴预备攻击前的表情，半阖的眼眶连眼神都遮掩得恰到好处。

　　“没关系的，你可以做到，格罗苏拉长官。不必担心，一切都会顺利进行。”在格罗苏拉失去意识之前，这样的声音似乎从遥远的地方传了过来。肩膀上是熟悉的手掌令人安心的温度。


End file.
